Captain N: The Game Master
Captain N: The Game Master is a video game modern adaption of the 1980s television series of the same name produced by Vined Inc. an Australian company although the show was never broadcast there. Story Kevin Keene is a regular kid living in Beverly Hills when his father brings home a strange plugin for his Wii, Kevin tries it out only to be sucked into the television with his dog Dane. Inside the television, he finds himself in a place called Videoland where he meets up with an elf dressed in green, a princess, Robotic person, and an angel. Lara, the Princess takes one look at Kevin and says that she believes he is the hero prophesied about, after proving himself through a series of tests set up by Link the Hylian NOT elf Kevin proves he is indeed the hero. He is then informed that Mother Brain has taken the rightful king of Videoland King Charles and banished him to the outskirts where all of the abandoned characters wind up. Kevin and his N Team set across Videoland to save the king and stop the Mother Brain from taking over the whole planet! Meanwhile, on the outskirts King Charles finds himself the de facto leader of a group of deserted characters including Takamaru, Sukapon, Mike Jones and Bubbles. Weapons Wiimote and Nunchuck The Wiimote and Nunchuck are the basic weapons that Kevin has, they receive many upgrades at various points through the game. *'Sword and Sheild' - The Wiimote turns into a Sword and the Nunchuck turns into the shield for attacking and defensive purposes, Link gives this upgrade to Kevin when he arrives and proves he is the one that was prophesied about. *'Wii Zapper' - The Wii Zapper turns the two into a two-handed gun which shoots light rays at foes to destroy them from a distance or hit switches at a distance. Samus gives it to Kevin at the start of the game. *'Wii Wheel' - The Wii Wheel calls up the Wii car when on a certain Wii plate. It is found in Bowser's castle. *'Plunger' - The Plunger accesory given to Kevin by Mario turns the Wii remote into a plunger while the nunchuck remains the same, it is used to unclog things or drag things that can be sucked onto. *'Tennis Racket' - The Tennis Racket given to Kevin by Peach on their first encounter allows Kevin to return attacks from foes as well as do damage to enemies, especially winged ones. *'Baseball Bat' - The Baseball Bat given to Kevin by Peach on their second encounter allows Keving to return attacks at high velocity as well as do strong attacks and smash certain things. Characters The N Team *'Kevin Keene' - Kevin Keene also known as Captain N is the hero of the game, he was a regular teenager in Beverly Hills a suburb of Los Angeles, California when he was sucked into his tv and was warped to a place called "Videoland" where he found out that he was destined to be the Hero of the land to fuifil the prophecy. He is equipt with a Wii remote and nunchuck which he can use in a variety of ways such as the Wii Zapper, Wii Wheel, Sword and Sheild, Guitar and various Sporting accesories. *'Princess Lara' - Princess Lara is the Princess and current ruler of Videoland because her father King Charles has been banished and her brother Lyle had left the kingdom some years ago. She finds Kevin when he first appears in Videoland and accompanies him on his quest to find her father. *'Dane' - Dane is Kevin's dog that accompanied him through the portal into videoland, he mainly trails along behind Kevin or Lara and is very sceptical of anybody else. *'Link' (Legend of Zelda) - Allthough in the orginal television show Link was a minor character he has been upgraded to one of Lara's most trusted bodyguards having left Hyrule to protect the princess under orders from Princess Zelda. He is very sceptical of Kevin when he first arrives and doesn't talk at all. Allthough he proves himself to be a good ally and friend to Kevin, over time. *'Pit' (Kid Icarus) - Pit appears in his more modern apperance but retains much of his childlike and naive personality, he is very trusting and almost gets the N Team into trouble quite a few times, however he is well meaning and king hearted. He is a strong member of the team as well. *'Samus Aran' (Metroid) - Hiding underneath her armour the whole time, Princess Lara assumes that she is a boy, Samus comes down to Videoland not to protect Lara but to defeat Mother Brain herself, she is down there for her revenge and to destroy the beast her self, she joins up with the N Team just to suit her own needs. Villains *'Mother Brain' (Metroid) - The large brain is very rude and obnoxious she orders around her minions as though they were the scum of the earth, she does not respect anybody aside from herself. She banished King Charles in an attempt to take over Videoland, not expecting the ancient prophecy of Captain N to come true. *'King K. Rool' (Donkey Kong) - The large reptilian King serves under Mother Brain so that he can destroy Donkey Kong Island and take it over himself, he serves as her right hand man and works as a counterpart to Vaati, he is all brawn. *'Vaati' (Legend of Zelda) - The short Wing mage serves under Mother Brain so that he can take over Hyrule. He like King K. Rool serves under her just for himself. He is her "left hand man" and works as a counterpart to King K. Rool, he is all brain. Outskirt Alliance *'King Charles' - The rightful ruler of Videoland he is a very wise and kind man however the Mother Brain stole him and banished him into the outskirts of the countries, living with outkasts such as Sukapon, Bubbles, Mike Jones and Takamaru with whom he forms an army. *'Sukapon' (Joy Mech Fight) - The little Pink blob was banished to the outskirts a long time ago with Pit allthough he was both rescued. Sukapon remains behind in the outskirts with King Charles. *'Takamaru' (Nazo no Murasamejo) - The samurai was sent into the outskirts many years ago along with Marth although he was not rescued along with him. Takamaru was the leader of the revival army along with Little Mac before he was rescued, he then served under King Charles. *'Mike Jones' (StarTropics) - The star pitcher and hero of the southern cross was sent into the outskirts along with ROB. Mike Jones joined up in Takamaru and Little Mac's original line up to be rescued as well as the team with King Charles. *'Bubbles' (Clu Clu Land) - The red sphere was sent into the outskirts along with Lala but when she was rescued Bubbles remained behind only to be temporarly rescued by Donkey Kong and then sent back. She joins the army with King Charles. Other Characters *'Mario' (Super Mario) - He volunteers to join up with the N Team allthough he must remain in the Mushroom Kingdom. He is a stout and loyal friend to Kevin, and he gives him the plunger accesory for his wiimote. *'Princess Peach' (Super Mario) - She is good friends with Princess Lara and asked if she was needed around Videoland after King Charles was banished. She is kidnapped by Bowser and Kevin assists Mario in retrieving her. *'Bowser' (Super Mario) - Bowser is the king of the Koopas and leader of the Koopa Troop with no known affiliations with the Mother Brain, he just enjoys being evil. *'Princess Zelda' (Legend of Zelda) - The Princess of Hyrule she encouraged Link to go and join the N Team saying she was capable enough to defend herself in the castle, she gives Kevin telepathic messages from time to time to give him hints. *'Donkey Kong' (Donkey Kong) - Donkey Kong the Great Ape inhabits Donkey Kong Island with his many friends and family however when his girlfriend Candy Kong is kidnapped he flips out and attacks Kevin and his pals. *'Candy Kong' (Donkey Kong) - Candy Kong is kidnapped by a group of Manky Kongs lead by Manka a vicious Manky Kong twice the size of the regular ones. She is a kind hearted and sweet girl. *'Manka' - An evil Manky Kong who kidnaps Candy Kong to marry her and annoy Donkey Kong. *'Lyle' - The son of Charles and the brother of Lara, he is mentioned to be training in a far away land by Lara allthough he is never seen. Trivia *Kevin's home was changed from Northridge, LA to Beverly Hills, LA. *Lana's name was changed to Lara. *Duke's name was changed to Dane. *Pit was called by his real name instead of Kid Icarus. *Link replaces Simon Belmont. *Samus Aran replaces Mega Man. *Dr. Wily has no counterpart in this game. *King K. Rool replaces King Hippo. *Vaati replaces Eggplant Wizard. Category:Fan Games Category:Games